


They Should've Fried Me, I'll Give Ya PTSD

by Restekel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Shippers get the hell outta here, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, exile arc, they're family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Tommy's mind is playing with him when him and Techno travel to the nether, He can't get his exile or his friend Dream out of his head. Techno's there to help him step back from the lava.A one-shot on some SBI family feels.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	They Should've Fried Me, I'll Give Ya PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom, sorry if any of the characters are ooc.  
> This work was inspired by the title, except I got the title wrong when I first wrote it (I thought it was They should've fried me, gave me PTSD) But it comes from the song 10-4 6-up 5-oh Cop-Out (Pro/Con) by Will Wood.
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

Tommy looked into the lava beneath the bridge he stood on, relishing in the warmth from the molten liquid.

His hands shook by his sides as he thought of his exile, the loneliness that only departed once his friend showed up for the day, he didn't care too much if his stuff was lost through out the visit, all he needed was Dream.

No. Dream manipulated him... But he was there for him when nobody else was.

Tommy didn't know what to think, his eyes burned with unshed tears, he was so confused.

He clenched the compass that dangled from his neck, feeling the familiar grooves and scratches within the metal that lead to his best friend.

Well, former best friend. Tubbo never visited him when he needed him the most. 

Tommy's mind felt clouded, his thoughts corrupted by the man in the smiley face mask. His friend. 

He let out a cry as his mind battled for clarity, the lava looking more inviting as he became more discombobulated.

"Tommy?" He glanced over at the voice, stepping closer to the edge as the voice reached out for him.

"I-I'm sorry." He panicked, the white mask filling his hazy vision, the glow from the nether making it look warped. "Please don't hurt me Dream." 

"Dream?" The voice sounded confused, it backed up a bit at the sight of the younger teen. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." It raised its hands in surrender, showing that it had nothing within its grasp.

Tommy became more confused, he had disobeyed Dreams orders again, he was still wearing his armour and had iron tools in his possession. "Just take my-my things, blow-blow them all up."

"I'm not Dream, Tommy. I'm not going to take your stuff." The voice became distressed.

A sliver of pink made its way through the haze at the reassurance, before morphing back into green.

His breaths came quick and shaky as his mind fought reality, his eyes clenched shut as he pulled at his hair, attempting to pull the veil back.

"Tommy, you're safe, you're in the nether, I'm Techno. You know? The Blade." A monotone voice broke through the fogginess of his brain, bringing back all the sounds from around him. He cautiously opened his eyes at the touch of calloused hands on his wrists, carefully pulling them away from his head and directing him more towards the middle of the bridge. 

Glancing into his older brothers eyes, he noticed the concern swirling inside of them. The anxiety radiating off of the hybrid from having to calm the younger down with emotions he never showed.

"Are you with me now?" Techno asked weary, bringing the both of them down to the cobble floor as Tommy's legs gave out.

"Yea... yea, I- I'm good big man." He couldn't even convince himself that he was fine.

Techno let out a sigh, still not allowing himself to let go of the blondes wrists. He could feel the trembles that wracked through his brothers malnourished body. Techno glanced at the bruises and cuts that littered Tommys skin, exile was not kind to the younger. The abuse that Dream has caused made Techno yearn to spill the mans blood. 

"You- You're really not going to hurt me?" Techno glanced down into the red rimmed eyes of Tommy, noticing the fear that lingered within.

"Never." He pulled his brother close, becoming bitter at the flinch from the younger when he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll never hurt you. What Dream did was wrong." Tommy relaxed into the hug at the words. Techno grimacing at the feeling of bones digging into him.

A Piglin grunting from down the path broke them both out of the moment. Tommy recoiled quickly, backing up from the older. Techno coughed before speaking. "We should head back to the house. Phil's probably waiting for us." 

Tommy nodded, allowing Techno to help him off of the floor, he stumbled as he attempted to take the first step, quickly gaining his balance back.

Techno led the way back to the portal. No words were spoken between the two, throughout the journey. Techno glanced back at his brother, becoming concerned at the silence from the normally loud teen.

His anger rose towards the masked man. Techno would never admit it, but he missed the way that Tommy used to be before all the wars and exiles. He missed the bright eyed teen who's smile would light up the room. The Tommy that he found underneath his basement was a shell of the boy he used to know.

Looking back again, he watched as Tommy clutched the compass once again, his too big and tattered clothes making him look much younger than he really was.

Before he realized it they were back at the portal. He took a breath before stepping through the swirling purple hues, Tommy following along with one last look towards the lava.

The cold air of the tundra hit them both as they exited the nether, the snow crunched beneath their feet as they made their way over to the home.

The door flung open as they neared the cabin, Philza running over towards the two siblings.

Tommy took a step back, shielding his face as the man flung himself towards him.

"You both alright?" Phil asked, worry showing its self as he calmly placed his hands onto his youngest sons shoulders.

"We're fine dad." Techno spoke up, watching the older deflate.

"Don't you remember, nothing can take me down." Tommy put on false bravado as the attention was placed onto him.

"Lets get you two inside." Phil spoke, wrapping his arm around Tommy, while making sure Techno was following as they walked the rest of the way to the house.

Techno closed the wooden door behind the group as they entered the warmth of the cabin, watching Phil lower Tommy down onto the couch before making his way over to the kitchen. 

"You guys hungry?" The question was mostly based towards Techno, since they needed to get as much nutrients into the younger as they could, but still allowing the teen to have a choice.

"I could eat." He replied as he sat down into one of the smaller chairs next to the fireplace, humming at the heat radiating off of it.

Techno looked over towards Tommy, noting how he was hunched to appear smaller, and how he seemed tense, as if he was afraid to do anything, his hands were too still for Techno's liking, especially when he was used to the teen constantly fiddling with anything he could.

Phil entered the room with two bowls, a sad smile adorned on his face. "I hope you both don't mind soup." He raised the bowls to indicate what was in them. 

Tommy looked up from where he was staring at his lap, hesitantly taking the bowl from his fathers outstretched hand, watching for any sign that the man would take it back before digging into the meal.

Phil and Techno shared an angry look, both agreeing that Dream needed to pay for their youngest family members condition.

Techno grasped the other bowl as Phil handed it to him, taking a bite of the meal as Phil sat down into the other seat.

Soon enough both bowls were empty and placed onto the tables next to the couches.

"Toms? Do you want to talk about what happened mate?" Phil asked, cringing as the teen halted his actions at the question.

"What- what do you mean?" Tommy sat up straighter, fear lingering behind his grey eyes.

"Techno called me asking for help while you both were in the nether, said you were having a panic attack."

Tommy shot a bitter glance towards his older brother, who shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing..."

"Thats bull, you thought I was Dream, you looked as if you were going to jump into the lava!" Techno shouted, feeling guilty as Tommy flinched. 

"Yea... Well why do you even care now! You didn't before, you- you both never even visited me in exile." Tommys breaths becoming loud as he heaved in air, standing up on unsteady legs as anger and sadness overtook him. "You never cared when my things were blown up every day, or when I built that pillar to take my own life!"He slumped back into his seat, curling his legs up towards his torso. "Dream was the only one who visited..."

"We have no excuse for why we didn't visit you... But we want to make it up to you now." Phil spoke calmly, rushing over to the teen and wrapping him in a hug, he felt the shudders from his youngest, his heart broke at the sight.

Techno joined in, ruffling the greasy hair on the top of Tommy's head. "I'm not going to allow Dream to harm you anymore." Tommy looked up towards his older brother, seeing the fire in his gaze.

Tommy let out a shaky exhale as he was held by his family, feeling the comfort and care radiating off of them lulling him to sleep.

Phil glanced down towards his youngest with regret, regret for not being there, regret for allowing Dream to take away the spark in his eyes.

Phil jolted as Techno moved away quickly, gathering up his items as he walked back towards the door.

"I know what you're doing." Phil stated, watching his eldest freeze with his hand on the doorknob.

"Then you know it has to be done." Techno grunted.

"I agree with you... But right now we both need you here, if you go out to fight Dream it'll give him the ammunition he needs to find Tommy here." Techno deflated, turning back towards his father.

"He can't get away with what he's done. Tommy isn't even Tommy anymore. Dream needs to pay." A tear slipped down his cheek as he glanced towards the broken boy once again.

"Another day, when we're safer. Please Techno." Phil insisted, raising an arm to allow his other son into his embrace.

Techno gave in, settling down next to the man.

"What are we going to do?" 

"What ever we can now." 

The tired and broken family sat together in their small home, the fire bringing a warmth to the room as the snow gently fell outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> I have only recently made my way into this fandom, and honestly I never thought I would cry over block men at war... but I guess here we are.


End file.
